Laser detection and ranging devices (LADARs) determine various characteristics of objects by transmitting light energy and receiving the transmitted light energy reflected from the object. As opposed to radio detection and ranging systems (RADARs) that use radio-frequency energy as an operating medium, laser detection and ranging systems use light energy that may possess certain advantages. One such advantage is its ability to be reflected from non-conductive objects that may be generally transparent to radio-frequency energy. Lasers used to generate the light beam produce a coherent beam of monochromatic light that may be ideally suited for detection and measurement of targets over relatively long distances.